Claim
by Shades of amber
Summary: She knew this was a subtle way of Klaus staking his claim over her. KlausElena. two-shot. -complete-
1. Part I

"_I will never leave her alone." _

_...  
><em>

Later that night Klaus loomed outside of the Gilbert house. He had kept his watchful eye on Elena for the past week or so.

The whole fiasco with his family just ended. Klaus was able to sneak away from their over-bearing mother. The rest were all teaching mother about the changed society.

Since she had been dead for a thousand years.

Klaus froze out of his thoughts when he heard the inaudible sound of an opening window. "Come in here please. You look really creepy and lovesick stand outside my window."

Klaus was surprised by her attitude. But in a flash, Klaus was up in her room. She stood there rigid. "What do you want now?" she demanded emotionlessly.

"To check on you," he shrugged, he looked around the room vacantly. "Why?" she asked stupidly. "I care about the well-being of my doppelganger you know," he looked directly at her.

She flinched. "I'm fine, but I heard your mother is back. Along with the rest of your family," Elena said. "Damon talked to you. I'm assuming," he replied nonchalantly.

"I just want to make sure that we have an understanding," he said suddenly. Coming closer to her. She froze. She arched a questioning brow. "I will never leave you alone," he stated seriously. Her eyes lighted with surprise as she kept her deep gaze on him.

"I'll make sure you're safe from everything. Including the Salvatores," he said, grounding the last part out through his teeth.

She gulped. "Thank you," she replied stupid and breathless. She was too overwhelmed, she knew this was a subtle way of Klaus staking his claim over her.

Surprisingly and sickeningly. _She didn't mind. _


	2. Part II

Elena twirled around the dance-floor with Damon. Honestly having a good time and enjoying the dancing. A soft smile stayed across her face throughout the dance.

When one song was over. Damon and Elena were both stopped by the host of the party itself. _Klaus. _

Elena froze, remembering two nights before when she had Klaus in her bedroom. _God! That sounded so dirty, _Elena mentally chided to herself. "Mind if I cut in," it wasn't really a question. It seemed more of a statement. Elena gulped in a deep breath of air and squeezed Damon's arm reassuringly.

His rising temper calmed instantly, and he just gave Elena a stiff nod and moved away into the sea of people.

Elena felt her eyes unconsciously following Damon's silhouette through the crowd. A large, warm palm on her forearm snapped her out of her daze. She turned to see it was just Klaus.

_Wait! When did she ever start thinking 'just Klaus'. _She blinked vigorously and let him lead her out into the crowd. Usually she would be afraid to get lost, but she knew Klaus wouldn't let her go.

_What? _What the hell is she even thinking. _It's Klaus! _Elena's inner thoughts were screaming at her. _But he did practically claim you as his just a couple days ago sweetheart, _the sarcastic, realistic side of Elena's mind spoke.

She blinked and willed away the thoughts as she just focused on Klaus. His hand was on the small of her back. She was practically being burnt with the warmness of him radiating off to her. It caused her to shiver.

The Spanish waltz started. Klaus dominantly led the dance. Elena just stayed silent and complied to his moves. "Where that sharp tongue you seem to always have?" Klaus asked teasingly, his lips curling in a amused grin.

"I'm just not that talkative today," Elena shrugged simply. "Why is that?" he asked, in a soft mocking tone. "You," Elena stuttered out as they got closer in that very second. Her eyes were held intensely by his steely blue orbs. She so badly wanted to look away and quickly run off and hide from him. But she was almost compelled to stay and stare right back.

"And?" he queried, seeming genuinely curious now. Elena huffed out, her arm was wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders and his hand at her waist. One of their hands intertwined together as they skillfully twirled around the room.

"A couple nights ago. When you visited me at my house. What you said really got to me and I'm confused as of what you meant," Elena couldn't believe she was actually telling him this.

His amused composure suddenly melted to soft and serious. It was weird to see the transformation of his features. "You're mine love. It's in your blood, you've always belonged to me, even before the Salvatores," he deadpanned, shrugging lightly.

"So it's inevitable for us?" Elena asked, with an undertone of disgust well hidden in her voice. "Pretty much. But don't worry, when you become a hybrid it will be the best," Klaus said nonchalantly. Elena froze and instinctively glared. "I will not-" he quickly cut her off by kissing her on the lips.

Her feet stopped and she felt herself get lost in the kiss. So soft, warm, and mind-blowing.

Her mind shut down and her body talked for her. Klaus pulled back with a heavy breath and smirked. "You won't mind. It's all in due time," he whispered, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

Elena stared up at him with dilated eyes. "Please tell me you're not doing some mojo hybrid compulsion shit on me?" Elena demanded lowly in a deathly calm voice.

He smirked. "Nothing at all love," he practically purred. Elena groaned, her mind was becoming obscenely hazy from the close proximity. His blue orbs stared down at her to gauge her emotions. But she was unreadable at the moment.

"We need to talk in private," Elena suddenly grounded out, gripping Klaus' arm tightly. "We are practically private here," Klaus teased. They had eventually backed themselves into a small corner, being pressed against one another tightly.

"Away from all the other vampires," Elena glared. Klaus smirked and understanding and quietly led Elena upstairs away from the crowd. Elena gulped as she heard the roar of the crowd soon turn into a dull echo as she branched up the stairs next to Klaus.

She was lead into a large cavernous room. The inaudible sound of the door locking echoed in her head. She stared around the room blankly. She slowly turned to Klaus. "I feel attracted to you suddenly. Why?" Elena demanded huskily, coming closer to him in a few large steps.

"Deep down you always have been attracted to me. But you kept it locked away well. And that little kiss downstairs broke everything lose. Now you feel an undesirable urge to jump my bones," he smirked cockily.

Elena felt a stiff low sound come from her deep within her throat. Klaus' eyes darted down to her. _She just growled at him. _

He came closer to her. So they were pressed chest to chest. Elena's breath came out in pants. Sounding like a literal bitch in heat. Klaus' smirk only deepened.

He _knew _the Salvatores could never get her like this. Only he was able to. Since she belonged to _him_.

His lips bowed down to claim hers once again in a passionate kiss.

She replied back quickly. Their tongues fought over dominance, though they both knew Klaus was the one in charge here. He gripped her curly hair tightly, to keep her closely wound into him.

She moaned from the close contact, feeling her body heat up in wanton lust. Klaus' hand engulfed her shoulders and gently pushed her back against the large bed.

She moaned and grinded against him.

He smirked inwardly. This was perfect, everything was falling into place now for him. His hands groped her tiny waist that seemed to be enclosed in the corset of the dress.

He suddenly pulled away and stared down at her. Elena's heart was thrumming like a freight train in the confines of her ribcage. Her breath was heavy and uneven.

"It seems this dress has been bugging you all night. Would you like me to help you?" he asked suggestively. Elena gasped out, her senses were soon coming back to her. She knew it wouldn't last, it never did when she saw around _him_.

"No. I can't do this. Stefan and Damon and-" Klaus finger suddenly was pressed against her lips quickly shutting her up. She looked in his eyes deeply and felt an intense fire build up in the pit of her stomach.

Her tongue unconsciously darted out and took his long finger into her mouth. Sucking on it seductively. Klaus felt a widening smirk curl his lips. She was a true minx and was turning him on now.

Her blunt human teeth nipped roughly at the rough pad of his finger. He yanked his finger back, and his lips were immediately kissing a path across her shoulder.

She moaned from the soft sensation passing through her from the feeling of his lips. His hands traveled to the back of her dress and he quickly popped the buttons of her bodice open.

He bought them both to stand up. The dress pooled at her feet and she was left in her black lacy bra and panties. Klaus felt his member ache with desire for her.

His lips savagely attacked hers.

She moaned, unable to keep up with his immortal pace and just let him dominate her complying to him when needed.

Her back hit the soft mattress roughly.

His lips left hers, causing her to whimper low down within her throat. But his lips never strayed from her skin. They traveled low down to the curve of her throat.

His lips gently caressed the thrumming carotid vein. She shivered uncontrollably underneath him. He nipped playfully at the vein with his blunt human teeth.

A heated moan bubbled past her lips with great wind. His lips traveled to the valley of her breast, licking a path down her body. He blew on the wet trail and it caused her to shiver once again.

"But-" she groaned uncontrollably. She so badly wanted this, _her body wanted this. _Everyone was probably worried about her, afraid Klaus had eaten her alive or something. She didn't care now.

Her mind was completely wrapped around Klaus and nothing more.

Before she knew it her bra was slid off and thrown into the far corner. Elena moaned and whimpered, reaching for his tie. She clumsily yanked it off of him and threw it out of their view.

As he continued to worship her with his lips and tongue. She roughly tugged at the buttons of his dress shirt, not caring if she ruined it or not.

Soon enough all of their clothes were shed and they molded together perfectly. Klaus thrusted vigorously and drove Elena over the edge to oblivion. Hitting all the right spots for her, even spots that she didn't know existed.

Elena felt incredible. Never has she ever felt this way. Klaus seemed to read her perfectly, knowing just exactly what to do to get her excited and riled up.

Later that night, the party was dead. Klaus and Elena lied in the large bed together. Elena falling restlessly in and out of consciousness. Klaus stayed awake next to her, watching her.

His fingertips burned a path down her spine tickling her slightly. It awoke her from the light sleep and she turned over to look at him. She looked at him with misty dark eyes. They seemed hesitant and unsure as she stared over him.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked. Klaus lips curled uncontrollably and he slithered closer to her. Like a predator cornering it's prey. The analogy that popped in Elena's head scared her and caused her to shiver.

He loomed over her, his hand cupped her cheek. Seeming almost affectionate. "You're so innocent. Young and fresh. It's hypnotizing," his lips came down to brush across her forehead.

Then he slid down and they were now eye to eye. "But you're all mine for the taking love," he stated in a deathly calm voice. "You're like Hades," Greek mythology immediately popped in her head from his words. "And you're my Persephone," his lips brushed across her shoulder.

He let his fangs unsheathe and sink into the spot between her shoulder and neck. Elena gasped, she expected her body to react and try to push him away.

But she was turned on. _Really_ turned on by the act. He held her in a lover's embrace as he drank her blood lightly. Only pulling away after a couple gulps.

He stared down at her and grinned bloodily. "You've now given yourself to me fully," he replied sensuously. It burned her to the core.

She gulped unable to gain her usual sharp tongue with the way he was staring at her. "Yes," was all she could utter in submission to him.

* * *

><p>Final part is finished now. I'm planning on writing a companion piece to this. (sorta sequel.) With like Klaus&amp;Elena's life after all this. So yeah, hopefully i could get that done. So hope you enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
